


MT!Prompto - Humans Can Change

by WilliamWrites



Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamWrites/pseuds/WilliamWrites
Summary: After Noctis knocked Prompto off of the train due to an illusion from Ardyn, Prompto is left for stranded in a cold vast place but finds an abandoned factory but learns that inside it holds the key to his past and who his birth family was but on the time of that visit, Ardyn is able to track down Prompto and Noctis plus the gang is still looking for him but trying to keep cool.Prompto is left at a dark time and needs to decide what the best choice will be before he can lose his own mind.





	MT!Prompto - Humans Can Change

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is for the Magitek Trooper!AU, most of this stuff is inaccurate but it will be known as a preview until I finish off the first chapter which will probably be around the time of his escape from the factory.

Ever since Noctis pushed Prompto off the train, Noctis has been worried sick but Prompto has not yet return. “Iggy, we have to find him.” Noctis said. “I know this, but you won’t achieve nothing if you keep worrying like this.” With those words, Noctis sat down trying to calm down. “If we know Prompto, Noct,” Gladio said, “he’s strong to overcome anything.” Noctis gave a smile. “Yeah.”

“I take it back. This is not better.” I was freezing cold even though I had a hat and a coat on. That damn Ardyn for tricking Noctis to do that to me. I can’t forgive him if I see him ever again. Finally, I arrived to an abandoned factory, or at least I think it is. I look through the door and what I see are daemons, created by darkness, but the real reason has been unknown. I try to open but they won’t budge, it’s as if they are locked from the front, yet I HAVE to find a way in before I can freeze to death in this condition.

I look around and then I find something, what I find is a grenade launcher. To hurry, I slid in the snow, picking it up, pointing it to the door, then BOOM it breaks the door, yet I realized I set off the daemon’s and one comes rushing at me. “I’m such a fool.” Suddenly, a staff stabbed the daemon, killing it, but I knew who owned the staff. “Come on, you dumbass!” Aranea. She reached her hand out for me.

“Such an explosion. Seems like he found the front.” Ardyn said. A man came behind him. “What is the plan?” Versetal asked. Ardyn turning around, gave a smile. “Do not worry,” Ardyn said, “for he has no choice but to follow this path in order to survive.” Versetal nodded his head. “Fair enough.”

“Good to see you Aranea.” I said while giving a smile. Aranea only rolled her eyes, meaning she didn’t care. “What’s the plan?” I asked. Aranea sighed. “First we need to take the daemon’s out,” Aranea said, “after that, the door is straight but close it once you step inside and avoid or fight the Magitek Troopers.” With that I ran in. “Good luck.”

I had walked in, closing the door, soon looking around. “Why does it feel like I’ve been here before?” I asked. “That’s because you have, Prompto.” Ardyn said. Damn, it’s Ardyn; why is he here?! “Tell me Prompto,” Ardyn asked, “how does it feel to be home sweet home?” I don’t know why but the words he said sent a shiver in my spine. “This isn’t my home. Insomina is.”

“I wonder if Aranea found Prompto.” Noctis said. Ignis had heard this comment but continued to cook. “All we can do is to wonder and hope right now.” Ignis said. Noctis nodded his head but then Gladio showed up. “I’m back,” Gladio said, “still no sign of Prompto.” Noctis nodded his head in downment. “I just hope he doesn’t mess with him much.”


End file.
